


Perching on the Precipice

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is ten years old, and his whole world revolves around Lily Evans. Much like it will for the rest of his life. (Originally posted on 8/1/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perching on the Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little kidfic re-post. Please enjoy!

Lily Evans is all bright red hair and brilliant green eyes and lovely smiles, and Severus Snape is enraptured at first sight.

She is easily the prettiest girl he's ever seen, and her voice rings like a windchime when she laughs.

And, she's a witch. Magical, just like him. She manipulates plants and other various knick-knacks with a radiant smile on her face, and he has never seen anything more worthy of adoration.

One day, he gets up the courage to talk to her. Somehow, they become friends - best friends. And, somehow, they stay that way.

Where other kids are keen on making fun of his strange clothes, Lily never seems to mind. Even when her own sister makes snide remarks about him, she defends him without a second thought.

Other kids grin and laugh, joking crudely about Spinner's End and the people that live there. Lily never minds, though he never brings her over. Something that pretty and innocent and perfect shouldn't be allowed where he lives.

She _does_ take issue with the bruises, however. Purple, blue, and yellow, they decorate his sallow skin like patchwork. She hates that he seems to always have a mark on his flesh. He doesn't tell her the truth, doesn't want her to worry unneccesarily.

When she presses her full lips to one of the bruises near the corner of his mouth, though, he can't wipe the smile off his face for days. (Which causes his father to take issue with him more than usual, earning him a few more bruises, but he doesn't mind so much now, not that Lily's shining face and her lips on him are on loop in his memories.)

Severus figures that as long as he has her, his dad can beat up on him all he likes.

She's almost like a sun, Lily. Almost too bright to look at. Kind, caring, supportive, fiery.

She's perfect.

He loves her.

And nothing anyone says can change that. Not his dad, who hates everything. Not Petunia, who hates most things. Not even the kids on the playground, whoonly seem to hate Severus himself.

They sit on a hill, the tall grass bending with the breeze. Severus sneezes a few times as the grass bristles against his nose. Lily giggles and offers him a handkerchief, "To keep," she says brightly. The cleanliness of the cloth is almost obscene next to all of his dirty clothes.

The sun is setting, making the sky look a vibrant, lively orange that resembles the color of her hair so much that he wants to permanently etch it into his mind.

"I love you," he says.

Lily looks taken aback for a moment before her eyes soften and she takes his pale hand in hers and says earenestly, "I love you, too, Sev."

Severus squeezes her fingers a bit shyly, hesitantly, and she leans over and gives him a quick, chaste kiss on his mouth.

Nothing has ever felt more right.


End file.
